Episode 7680 (1st September 2011)
Plot Tyrone struggles to sleep through worry for Fiz and decides to try and get evidence of Leon dealing. Tina fails to answer questions about the Highway Code and is convinced that she will never learn to drive. A text from Matt immediately cheers her up. Inmate Ruth takes Fiz's phone card, cutting short her phone call to Roy. She hands it back snapped in half. Kylie tells Eva that she and David are getting their own place in Monton. Leanne tells Peter that she is unsure about going shopping with Carla for a wedding dress. Carla appears and though both of them have their doubts neither show it as they head off to the shops. As Tyrone sets off to catch Leon in the act, he gets into the car to find his battery is flat. Spotting Kirk in the Underworld van he flags him down. Kirk agrees to drive. Tommy caves in and joins them, showing his loyalty to Tyrone. Faye admits she was scared that Anna would leave her if she got together with Owen, as that's what her mum always did. Anna hugs Faye and reassures her that she's not going anywhere. Nick thinks they would lose touch with David if they let him and Kylie move away. Audrey's certain that David is bluffing. Faye bursts into tears when she goes to give Owen his phone back. Kirk, Tommy and Tyrone pull up across the road from the house Tyrone saw Leon entering. After Anna explains everything to Owen, he reassures Faye that he will never take Anna away from her. Owen asks Anna out again but she turns him down, she has to put Faye first. Tommy spots a dummy in the back of Kirk's van and jests that Kirk has her there for company when he is all alone. He goes to grab it pulling the arm off and Kirk accidentally lets slip he calls her "Grace". Tyrone interrupts them as Leon comes out carrying a bucket. Disappointed they realise he is just washing his car. Kylie and David meet with the social worker, telling her of their plans to move to their own place as David has a new job. Stella, Carla and Leanne look at pictures of wedding dresses on Carla's phone. Carla declares her love for Frank, saying that although he tends to keep his cards quite close to his chest, there is another side to him. Summoning up all her courage, Fiz approaches Ruth and Ginny who are on laundry duty in the mother and baby unit. When she asks them to leave her alone they play dumb and laugh as Fiz dashes back to her cell with Hope. Gail fills Audrey in on how the meeting with the social worker went. She admits that she doesn't want to risk losing David. Leon has spotted the van and heads over with a baseball bat. Leanne and Carla make up, admitting they need each other's friendship. Tyrone asks Leon to get Ruth to back off. Leon responds by jabbing Tyrone in the stomach with the bat and smashes the camera on the ground. Kirk hits Leon with the dummy's arm knocking Leon out. Kylie and David tell Gail they have had a set back with social services. Gail asks them to stay and start afresh at No.8. Tyrone, Kirk and Tommy drag Leon into the van and plan to dump him somewhere. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Shania - Keeley Forsyth *Prison Officer - Vanessa Peers *Miriam - Debbie Chazen *Leon Southam - Colin Parry *Ginny Portis - Ashley McGuire *Ruth Walsh - Rebecca Callard *Prison Officer - Sian Polhill-Thomas Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit *Streets on Claybourne Estate Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In a bid to ease Fiz's problems, Tyrone recruits Tommy and Kirk to get proof that Ruth's husband Leon is dealing drugs; and Carla and Leanne open up to each other about Peter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,560,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes